Pink
by Aomine Sakura
Summary: Sakura adalah salah satu host di sebuah talkshow. Sebuah kejutan datang ketika dirinya sedang membawakan acaranya./ZoroSaku/DLDR!


**Pink**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Roronoa Zoro, Haruno Sakura**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **©Aomine Sakura**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Naruto, One Piece**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **DILARANG COPAS DALAM BENTUK APAPUN! JIKA TIDAK SUKA DENGAN CERITA YANG DIBUAT AUTHOR, SILAHKAN KLIK TOMBOL BACK! DLDR!**_

 **Selamat Membaca!**

"Jadi, Sakura-san Bintang tamu hari ini-"

"Aku sudah tahu." Sakura memandang wajahnya di cermin. "Tsunade-san dan beberapa tim kreatif sudah memberikanku _briefing."_

Memandang wajahnya di cermin dan memperhatikan polesan make up yang diberikan oleh penata riasnya.

Namanya adalah Haruno Sakura dan dia adalah aktris sekaligus presenter yang sedang naik daun. Setelah serial televisi yang dibintanginya, akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk menjelajahi karirnya sebagai presenter ternama.

Dia memiliki _talkshow_ nya sendiri yang bernama **Pink Cherry.** Sebagai seorang aktris, debutnya menjadi seorang presenter sangat menarik minat rakyat Jepang. Tak ayal, fansnya menjadi bertambah dengan pesat.

Ponselnya yang diletakan tidak jauh darinya bergetar. Dia memandang _Caller ID_ sebelum mengangkat telepon yang masuk.

"Ada apa, pig?"

 _"Aku dengar, jika dia yang menjadi Bintang tamu dalam talkshowmu kali ini."_

"Yah, aku tidak tahu siapa yang memberitahumu tapi itu benar."

" _Aku berharap kamu menyadari perasaanmu, Sakura."_

Sakura mendenguskan wajahnya dan memandang rambutnya yang diikat cepol. Rasanya dia bertambah cantik dua kali lipat.

"Tenang saja, Pig. Aku tidak akan jatuh cinta padanya, kau tahu bukan, jika hubunganku dengannya sudah lama berakhir. Hampir tiga tahun lamanya."

" _Dan aku tahu jika kamu masih mencintainya. Sudah, aku ada urusan dengan Sai. Tenang saja, aku akan menyaksikannya berjuang untukmu."_

"Hah? Apa maksudmu-"

Belum sempat Sakura melanjutkan kata-katanya, sambungan telepon di seberang sudah diputus. Tidak mau mengambil pusing dengan perkataan sahabatnya, Sakura segera bangkit dari duduknya. Dia harus segera bersiap untuk memulai _talkshow_ nya.

Menarik napas panjang, Sakura keluar dari ruangannya dan tersenyum kepada beberapa kru dan tim kreatif yang mengenalnya. Sebelum sampai di studio tempatnya syuting, dia kembali memeriksa penampilannya.

Tidak ada yang salah dengan penampilannya. Tubuhnya tinggi semampai dengan dada dan pantat yang kencang. Tentu saja, dia melakukan olah raga dan mengatur pola makannya dengan ketat untuk menjaga tubuhnya tetap indah.

"Oh, kau sudah siap, Sakura." Tsunade selaku produsernya tersenyum. "Baiklah, sepuluh menit lagi acara dimulai. Bersiaplah di tempatmu."

Sakura tersenyum dan masuk ke dalam studio tempatnya akan syuting. Entah mengapa, dia merasa lebih gugup dari sebelumnya. Menenangkan detak jantungnya yang semakin tak beraturan, Sakura memandang produsernya yang sudah siap dengan sebuah papan putih.

"Kita akan mulai dari hitungan kesepuluh." Tsunade memberi aba-aba. "Lima, empat, tiga, dua, mulai!"

Sebuah lampu menyorot tepat pada tubuhnya dan Sakura tersenyum menatap kamera yang merekam semuanya dan menyiarkannya secara _live._

"Selamat malam pemirsa yang ada di rumah maupun yang ada diluar, kembali lagi dengan saya Haruno Sakura dalam acara, _**Pink Cherry talkshow."**_

Suara tepuk tangan terdengar meriah dan beberapa penonton yang datang ke studio terlihat antusias.

"Ne, ne, kali ini siapa yang akan menjadi bintang tamu kita malam ini? Kali ini, kita akan mengundang beberapa aktris dan aktor yang sedang naik daun, mereka sudah banyak sekali memainkan film layar lebar dengan serial televisi yang cukup banyak juga. Inilah dia, Pemain One Piece!"

Suara tepuk tangan terdengar begitu meriah ketika bintang tamu mereka disebutkan. Sakura membaca tulisan yang dituliskan oleh produsernya.

 **Panggil mereka satu persatu.**

"Baiklah, kita akan mulai dari yang pertama. Ini adalah kapten dari tim Topi Jerami, penikmat daging dan pengguna buah _Gomu Gomu no Mi,_ inilah dia, Monkey D. Luffy!"

Luffy muncul dengan setelan jas hitam yang membalut tubuhnya. Dengan senyuman lebar di wajahnya, beberapa wanita berteriak menyambut idolanya.

"Yo _minna_." Luffy menyapa mereka. "Maukah kalian menjadi kru bajak lautku?"

Seketika studio menjadi ramai dan seperti terjadi gempa. Suara teriakan terdengar di sana-sini, beberapa remaja bahkan histeris ketika Luffy tersenyum lebar.

"Wow, wow, wow, sepertinya mereka bersemangat sekali." Sakura menjabat tangan Luffy. "Bagaimana kabarmu, Luffy-kun? Bolehkah aku memanggilmu seperti itu agar kita lebih akrab?"

"Nyahahaha.. terserahmu saja, Sakura-chan."

"Silahkan duduk, Luffy-kun." Sakura tersenyum. "Baiklah, untuk tamu kita yang kedua. Dia adalah Nami si kucing pencuri, Nami!"

Seorang wanita dengan gaun putih muncul. Rambutnya yang berwarna oranye diikat satu dengan sebuah hiasan di kepala. Malam ini, Nami terlihat sangat menakjubkan.

"Nami-sama!"

"Nami-sama! Aku mencintaimu!"

" _Mattaku,_ mereka berisik sekali." Nami memandang Sakura. "Sakura-chan?! Lama tidak bertemu."

Mereka saling berpelukan dan Sakura tersenyum.

"Yah, ini adalah sebuah rahasia kecil. Aku dan Nami adalah seorang sahabat, jadi rasanya menyenangkan sekali ketika bertemu dengannya." Sakura tersenyum. "Silahkan duduk, Nami."

"Terima kasih." Nami duduk di sebelah Luffy.

"Baiklah, untuk tamu kita yang ketiga ini adalah seseorang dengan hidungnya yang panjang. Ussop!"

Ussop muncul dan tersenyum sebelum menyentuh hidungnya dengan tangannya.

"Yoyoyo.. apakah kalian mau mendengarkan nyanyianku tentang Sogeking?! Ayo semua-"

"Huuuu!"

"Kami tidak mau mendengarnya!"

"Harap tenang." Sakura mencoba menenangkan penonton yang tiba-tiba mendadak ricuh. "Hallo, Ussop-kun. Bagaimana kabarmu?"

"Aku baik, tentu saja." Ussop tersenyum dan mengeluarkan tongkat. "Aku memiliki hadiah untukmu."

Dan tongkat yang dipegang Ussop berubah menjadi sebuah bunga Sakura.

"Ini untukmu, wanita yang cantik."

"Ussop-kun, terima kasih." Sakura menerima bunga dari tangan Ussop dan tersenyum.

"Oi, Ussop! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Luffy berteriak dari tempatnya duduk. "Duduklah disini dan jangan merayunya, dasar bodoh!"

Sakura hanya bisa tertawa ketika Ussop memarahi kaptennya dan terlibat dengan adu mulut sebelum Nami menjitak kepala mereka berdua.

"Baiklah, untuk yang selanjutnya." Sakura tersenyum misterius. "Owh owh owh.. kita akan memanggilkan pria tampan dari East blue, koki handal di kapal Topi jerami, memiliki julukan _Kuro Ashi._ Kita panggilkan, Vinsmoke... Sanji!"

Suara teriakan begitu menggema di seluruh studio. Apa lagi ketika Sanji keluar.

"Apa kabar kalian semua?"

"Kyaaaa! Sanji-kun!"

"Sanji-kun!"

"Apa kalian menunggu kedatanganku?" tanya Sanji. "Tenang saja, aku akan memberikan kalian tanda tanganku."

"Kyaaaaa!"

Dan ketika Sanji menolehkan kepalanya, jantungnya terasa ingin berhenti berdetak. Dia berlutut dihadapan Sakura dan memegang tangan wanita berambut pink itu.

"Oh, Mellorine-ku yang cantik. Aku bagaikan melihat Malaikat yang sangat cantik." Sanji menatapnya. "Oh Mellorine~"

"Itu membuatku terharu, Sanji-kun. Tapi, bukankah kita harus kembali ke acara kita?" Sakura menarik tangannya yang digenggam oleh Sanji. Emeraldnya membaca tulisan yang ada di papan produsernya.

 **Panggil mereka berdua bersamaan.**

Sakura sedikit menghela napas panjang dan mencoba mengatur perasaannya. Dia harus bersikap profesional sekarang.

"Baiklah, untuk anggota dari bajak laut yang terakhir adalah pasangan yang selalu membuat geger dengan kisah percintaan dan kedekatan mereka yang mengundang banyak tanda tanya. Inilah dia, arkeolog pengguna buah _Hana Hana no Mi_ dan pendekar pedang _Kaizoku no Gari._ Nico Robin dan Roronoa Zoro!"

Robin muncul dengan sebuah gaun hitam yang melekat Indah di tubuhnya yang bak model itu. Dia menggandeng Zoro yang mengenakan setelan jas hitam dan membawa pedang di pinggangnya.

"Kyaaaa!"

"Zorobin!"

Seperti biasanya, Robin hanya tersenyum anggun dan Zoro yang bersikap acuh tak acuh. Meski sekarang dirinya sudah menjadi seorang _entertainment_ yang terkenal, tetapi dia sebenarnya tidak suka berada di kerumunan yang berisik seperti ini.

"Nah, rasa-rasanya anggota topi jerami ini belum lengkap ya. Dimanakah Chopper, Franky dan Brook?" tanya Sakura ketika semua tamunya sudah duduk.

"Mereka semua memiliki sebuah acara yang tidak bisa ditinggalkan. Mungkin lain kali kita akan datang dengan formasi lengkap." Nami menjawab.

"Baiklah, apakah ada diantara kalian yang terlibat Cinta lokasi? Bukankah serial One Piece ini sudah melalui banyak episode dan sudah melalui waktu yang panjang. Apakah ada diantara kalian yang akhirnya menambatkan hatinya pada sesama pemain?"

"Aku dan Nami sebanarnya berpacaran."

Sakura membuka mulutnya karena terkejut dan memandang Luffy yang sedang tersenyum tanpa dosa.

"Hah?"

"Hihihihi.. Memang tidak disangka, tapi aku dan Nami adalah sepasang kekasih."

"Apa yang dikatakan kapten bodoh itu benar." Sanji menghisap rokoknya. "Awalnya aku tidak mau mempercayainya, tetapi keduanya memang memiliki sebuah kedekatan khusus."

"Wow." Sakura berdecak kagum. Dia sungguh tidak tahu harus berkomentar apa. Dia sendiri saja sungguh terkejut dengan berita yang baru saja diungkapkan oleh Luffy. "Lalu bagaimana dengan Zoro dan Robin?"

"Aku dan Zoro sebenarnya tidak memiliki kedekatan yang khusus, kami hanya seorang teman."

"Huuuuu!"

Beberapa penonton bersorak tidak terima dengan jawaban Robin. Sakura sedikit menelan ludah sebelum membaca tulisan di papan yang dipegang oleh produsernya.

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan foto yang ada di akun media sosial kalian?"

"Apakah kamu percaya dengan gosip itu?" tanya Zoro.

"Kenapa kamu menanyakannya padaku?" Sakura balik bertanya. "Aku hanya menanyakan pertanyaan yang ingin ditanyakan oleh fans kalian."

"Kami berdua hanya sahabat, Sakura-san." Robin tersenyum.

"Baiklah." Sakura bangkit dari duduknya. "Masih banyak lagi yang akan kita bahas bersama dengan pemain one piece disini. Jangan kemana-mana, kita akan saksikan setelah iklan yang berikut ini."

Sakura menarik napas lega ketika iklan sedang berlangsung. Dia memegang dadanya yang terasa sangat sesak dan menuju belakang panggung untuk meminta air mineral dan meminta penata riasnya untukmu membenahi make upnya.

"Kerja Bagus, Sakura." Tsunade menepuk bahu Sakura. " _Rating_ kita naik dengan drastis, pertahankan itu."

Sakura tidak merasa bangga mendapatkan pujian seperti itu dari produsernya. Dia masih mencoba menenangkan jantungnya dan firasatnya mengatakan hal buruk akan terjadi.

.

.

"Kita kembali lagi bersama Sakura di **Pink Cherry talkshow!"** Sakura tersenyum ketika kamera menyorot kearahnya. "Masih dengan pemain One Piece disini. Kita akan membacakan beberapa pertanyaan dan komentar yang masuk ke dalam akun kita."

Emerald miliknya membaca tulisan di papan Tsunade.

 **Bawa Nami bersamamu.**

"Baiklah, Nami. Apakah kamu mau menemaniku?" hanya Sakura.

Nami maju dan tersenyum.

"Baiklah, aku akan membacakan pertanyaan yang pertama." Nami tersenyum. "Dari Horina, _kenapa Nami memilih Luffy dari pada Sanji atau Zoro?_ Baiklah, aku akan menjawabnya. Karena aku mencintai Luffy apa adanya."

"Hanya itu?" tanya Sakura. "Rasa-rasanya fansmu tidak akan menerima alasan klasik seperti itu saja."

Nami melipat kedua tangannya di depan dadanya.

"Karena Sanji sudah memiliki kekasih yang ada di Perancis dan Zoro akan menikah."

Seketika suasana menjadi hening. One Piece merupakan serial televisi yang cukup diminati, beberapa stasiun televisi mencoba mengundang mereka, tetapi bayaran untuk satu kali tampil di _Talkshow_ tidaklah murah.

Jadi, tidak aneh jika beberapa gosip menyebar. Karena beberapa pemain One Piece kebanyakan lebih tertutup.

"Tunggu dulu- Sanji memiliki kekasih di Perancis? Ini merupakan sebuah berita yang baru." Sakura tidak bisa menahan keterkejutannya. "Bagaimana ceritanya, Sanji-kun?"

Sanji menghembuskan rokoknya ke udara sebelum menjawab.

"Aku bertemu dengannya saat berlibur di Perancis. Aku jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama dan ternyata dia juga menyukaiku. Aku memutuskan untuk menjalin tali asmara dengannya."

"Siapa namanya?"

"Rahasia." Sanji mengedipkan sebelah matanya dan membuat teriakan penonton menggema.

"Dan satu lagi, kamu tadi mengatakan jika Zoro akan menikah?" Sakura menatap Nami. "Benarkah itu?"

"Ya." Zoro menjawabnya. "Aku berniat akan menikahinya."

"Siapakah wanita yang beruntung itu?" Sakura merasakan firasat buruknya akan benar-benar terjadi. "Apakah itu Robin?"

"Aku akan menjawabnya pada _segmen_ terakhir, jadi jika kalian ingin tahu. Tetap saksikan acara ini."

Sakura memandang papan yang dibawa produsernya.

 **Jangan buang-buang waktumu, ingat durasi!**

"Hahaha, kau benar. Kita lanjutkan." Sakura memandang layar yang ada di depannya. "Baiklah, ini kiriman dari _Yellow Flower. Apakah benar, jika saat Sakura-chan berpacaran dengan Ace-kun dan suka sekali datang ke lokasi syuting, hanya untuk membuat Roronoa Zoro cemburu?_ Pertanyaan macam apa ini?!"

"Jangan terlalu serius, Sakura-chan. Bukankah dia adalah fansmu." Nami tertawa. "Kamu harus menjawabnya."

"Etto.." Sakura mendadak menjadi gugup.

Sudah bukan rahasia lagi jika dia pernah menjalin hubungan dengan Portgas D. Ace. Karena itu juga, dia membuat publik Jepang menjadi gempar. Dia memposting beberapa foto-fotonya bersama Ace dan membuat beberapa fansnya menjadi iri, dan beberapa _haters_ dan fans Ace yang tidak suka kepadanya beramai-ramai membullynya.

Tetapi, hubungannya dan Ace hanya berlangsung selama setahun. Setelah itu hubungan mereka kandas dan dia kerap diterpa beberapa gosip.

"Arara, aku sepertinya mulai mengerti." Nico Robin angkat bicara. "Apakah kamu cemburu dengan kedekatanku dan Zoro, lalu akhirnya kamu balas dendam dengan memamerkan kemesraanmu dan Ace-san?"

"Tunggu dulu! Kenapa aku harus melakukan hal itu?!" Sakura merasakan emosinya meluap. Jika dia tidak memandang papan milik produsernya yang menyuruhnya untuk meredam emosinya dan mengingatkan jika mereka sedang _live,_ mungkin drama ini akan berujung dengan petaka. "Aku tidak memiliki hubungan apapun dengan Zoro, jadi aku tidak mungkin melakukan hal itu. Jika yang ditanyakan alasanku datang ke lokasi syuting One Piece, aku hanya ingin bertemu dengan Ace-kun dan sekaligus menemani penulis skenario kami yang kebetulan adalah sahabat dari penulis skenario One Piece."

"Apakah jawabannya sudah memuaskan, Yellow-chan?" tanya Nami. "Sepertinya sudah, kita akan ke pertanyaan selanjutnya. Kali ini dari _Dark Eye, apakah benar, Roronoa Zoro dan Haruno Sakura adalah mantan kekasih?"_

Sialan! Sakura mengumpat dalam hati. Dia mulai mengetahui siapa saja yang menanyakan pertanyaan menjebak ini. Hanya beberapa orang yang mengetahui tentang masa lalunya dan para penanya itu adalah orang-orang yang mengetahui masa lalunya.

"Tidak, kami tidak-"

"Kami memang sepasang kekasih dulunya."

Menolehkan kepalanya, Sakura melotot memandang Zoro yang menjawab dengan santai. Dia ingin sekali membelah kepala _marimo_ itu. Untuk apa pria itu menjawab pertanyaan ini?

"Mana yang benar, Zoro? Aku bingung." Luffy menanggapi.

"Kenapa kau tidak mengatakan hal itu pada kami?" tanya Ussop.

"Itu hanyalah masa lalu." Sakura tertawa garing. "Apa yang dikatakan Zoro adalah benar, jika kami dulunya-"

"Aku sudah menjalin hubungannya selama tiga tahun sebelum kami berpisah, aku yang memutuskan hubungan." Zoro lagi-lagi memotong pembicaraan Sakura.

Sakura menggigit bibirnya. Dia benar-benar tidak suka dengan hal ini, itu adalah masa lalunya dan dia tidak ingin mengingatnya lagi.

"Lalu, kenapa kalian putus?" tanya Sanji.

"Karena kami sibuk."

"Hah? Alasan macam apa itu?" Ussop memandang Zoro dengan pandangan tidak percaya.

"Aku memutuskan hubungan kami karena Sakura dan aku sama-sama sibuk dengan serial televisi kami. Dan rasanya aku tidak bisa kehilangan dia lagi."

"Hahaha, drama yang menarik sekali. Aku menyukainya." Sakura dapat sedikit bernapas lega ketika memandang tulisan yang ada di papan produsernya. "Baiklah, kita akan kembali lagi setelah pesan-pesan berikut ini."

Ketika iklan mulai tayang, Sakura sudah tidak memikirkan apapun lagi. Dia masuk ke dalam ruangannya dan meneguk air mineral yang disediakan asistennya hingga tandas. Ketika dia sudah merasa tenang, dia mengambil ponselnya.

"Ayolah Ino, angkatlah."

Dia mencoba menelpon sahabatnya tetapi tidak diangkat sama sekali. Kemudian dia mencoba menelpon salah satu sahabatnya yang pernah beradu akting dengannya, pria dingin dengan rambut bak pantat ayam. Tetapi juga tidak diangkat.

"Menyebalkan sekali." Sakura meletakan ponselnya.

Dari awal, dia sudah merasa ada yang aneh dengan hal ini. Mengundang mantan pacarnya ke acaranya adalah pilihan yang buruk.

"Baiklah." Sakura menepuk pipinya. "Ingatlah jika kamu professional dan tidak akan terbawa perasaan."

 _"Kita kembali lagi! Kali ini, aku Nami yang akan mengambil alih acara!"_

Sakura baru saja keluar dari ruangannya ketika mendengar suara yang tidak asing baginya. Berlari secepat kilat, Sakura melihat Nami yang berdiri diatas panggung.

"Tsunade-san, ada apa ini?" tanya Sakura.

"Naiklah, tidak ada apapun."

Sakura naik dengan wajah bingung.

"Ada apa ini?" tanya Sakura.

"Host cantik kita sudah datang." Nami tersenyum. "Aku diminta oleh tim kreatif untuk menjadi host sampai _segmen_ terakhir."

"Hah?"

"Ini adalah sebuah game, tidak usah khawatir. Apakah kalian juga setuju jika kita memainkan game?" tanya Nami.

" _Setujuuu!"_

Sakura melotot ketika beberapa penonton berteriak penuh semangat. Demi Kami-sama, ini bukanlah sebuah game namun penyiksaan. Sepertinya ada seseorang yang menjadi dalang di balik semua ini.

"Duduklah, Sakura. Game kali ini tidak akan menyakitkan atau pun merugikan. Nama game kali ini adalah _Kehidupanku!_ Aku akan bertanya pada orang-orang yang sudah duduk disini tentang hidup mereka. Baiklah, kita akan mulai dari Zoro."

"Jika kamu memilih, kamu ingin menjadikan Robin atau Sakura sebagai pacarmu?" tanya Nami.

"Robin."

Teriakan penonton menggema di dalam studio. Sedangkan Sakura hanya duduk dengan tenang.

"Pertanyaan kedua, kamu menyayangi Sakura atau menyukai Sakura?"

"Menyukai."

"Lalu, apakah penyesalanmu yang paling besar?"

"Penyesalanku adalah membiarkan Sakura pergi."

Jawaban dari Zoro membuat semua orang terdiam. Sakura bahkan tidak tahu harus mengatakan apapun lagi.

"Kalian dengar itu? Wow, suasana semakin panas!"

Teriakan penonton menggema penuh semangat. Sakura melotot memandang Nami yang menjulurkan lidahnya. Nami benar-benar cocok membuat suasana menjadi panas.

"Baiklah, kita akan ke Sakura." Nami memandang Sakura dan gadis berambut merah muda itu merasakan sebuah firasat buruk menyerangnya.

"Apakah benar, kamu sangat menyukai Zoro saat terluka dan memegang pedang. Karena dari Sumber yang di percaya mengatakan, jika di kamarmu bahkan banyak foto Zoro saat memegang pedang?"

"Hah? Itu tidak benar." Sakura benar-benar yakin, jika ada seseorang di balik semua ini. "Aku tidak pernah mengoleksi berbagai foto Zoro."

"Tetapi, menurut Sumber yang paling dipercaya. Banyak sekali foto Zoro dan kamu bahkan mengikuti semua episode one piece dan mengakui jika Zoro sangat seksi saat memegang pedang."

"Hah?" Sakura benar-benar merasa dipermainkan. "Siapa yang berani mengatakan hal itu?! Kurang ajar sekali!"

Emeraldnya menatap produsernya yang membawa sebuah papan. Benar-benar produsernya ini.

 **Tahan emosimu. Ingat kita sedang live.**

"Tenanglah, Sakura-chan. Ini hanya sebuah game." Nami tersenyum. "Pertanyaan pertama, Sakura ingin dilamar oleh Zoro atau dinikahi?"

"Apa?! Pertanyaan macam apa itu?!"

Sakura benar-benar merasa dipermainkan. Jawaban apapun yang dipilihnya tidak ada yang menyenangkan. Menyadari jika mereka sedang _Live,_ Sakura mencoba bersikap profesional.

"Dilamar."

"Kamu ingin dicium Zoro atau dinikahi?"

Pertanyaan macam apa ini? Sakura mengutuk dalam hati. Siapapun yang membuat pertanyaan nista ini, setelah acaranya berakhir dia akan mencarinya dan mencincangnya kecil-kecil. Menyebalkan sekali.

"Dicium."

Belum sempat dia menyadari, semuanya berjalan dengan cepat. Zoro sudah ada dihadapannya dan langsung menciumnya tanpa berkata apapun.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?! Dasar bodoh!" Sakura mendorong tubuh Zoro dan memandang sengit pria itu.

"Dengarkan aku. Jika ditanya aku ingin memacari Robin atau dirimu, maka aku akan memilih Robin. Karena aku ingin menikahimu. Jika aku ditanya, aku menyukaimu atau menyayangimu, aku akan menjawab jika aku menyukaimu. Karena akan ada anak-anak kita yang akan menyayangimu."

Sakura membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar.

"Aku hanya mengabulkan apa yang kamu katakan." Zoro tersenyum penuh kemenangan. "Aku hanya akan mengatakannya sekali dan dengarkan baik-baik. Aku tidak mau kehilanganmu lagi, tiga tahun tanpamu membuatku frustasi. Apalagi ketika melihatmu bersama dengan Ace, aku tidak suka. Aku akan menikahimu mau kamu menolaknya sekalipun."

Sekali lagi, belum sempat Sakura mencerna semuanya, Zoro sudah menciumnya lagi. Pria berambut hijau itu melumat bibirnya dengan ganas. Sakura bahkan memukul dan menarik kepala hijau Zoro, tetapi pria itu malah semakin ganas melumat bibirnya.

"Oi, Zoro! Apa yang kamu lakukan?!" Luffy memandang sahabatnya itu.

"Dasar Marimo mesum! Mengambil kesempatan!" Sanji buka suara.

"Kau benar, Sanji. Apakah dia tidak tahu jika kita sedang _Live_?" Ussop menimpali.

Robin hanya bisa tertawa kecil.

"Baiklah, karena adegan dewasa yang seharusnya tidak boleh di pertontonkan. Sebaiknya kita sudahi acara ini. Sampai jumpa lagi!" Nami tersenyum.

" _Cut!"_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" _Mattaku._ Dasar menyebalkan."

Sakura mengutuk saat memasuki ruangannya. Dia memandang wajahnya di cermin sebelum memandang tangannya. Entah sejak kapan, Zoro berhasil menyematkan cincin dengan berlian kecil di tangannya.

Satu senyuman terbit di bibir Sakura. Meski dia mengatakan tidak mencintai Zoro, tetapi dari lubuk hatinya. Dia tidak akan menolak lamaran dari mantan kekasihnya itu.

"Sedang melamunkan sesuatu?"

Menolehkan kepalanya, Sakura menemukan Zoro berdiri di depan pintu ruangannya.

"Apa yang kamu lakukan disini?" tanya Sakura menggembungkan pipinya.

"Mengajakmu pulang. Segera kemasi barangmu."

Sakura mengerucutkan pipinya sebelum mengambil tas miliknya. Dia menghampiri Zoro dan memeluk lengan kekar itu dengan erat.

"Kamu harus membayarnya. Apa kata orang-orang ketika melihat ciuman kita yang secara _Live_ ditayangkan di televisi."

"Bukankah itu bagus?" Zoro melirik Sakura. "Aku jadi tidak susah-susah untuk menunjukan kepada semua orang siapa pemilik hatimu."

"Mou. Teraktir aku yakiniku dan jus strawberry."

"Iya, dasar cerewet."

Mereka berjalan berdampingan menuju _basement_ diikuti dengan tatapan menggoda dari beberapa orang yang mengenal mereka. Menuju sebuah mobil yang terparkir tidak jauh dari mereka.

"Zoro-kun, bisakah kita membeli beberapa makanan untuk mengisi kulkasku?" tanya Sakura.

"Kita tidak akan pulang ke apartemenmu, kita akan ke apartemenku." Zoro memakai sabuk pengamannya sebelum menghidupkan mobilnya.

"Hah?" Sakura memandang Zoro dengan tidak percaya.

"Saat aku mendengar kamu berpacaran dengan Ace, aku mendapatkan kabar jika kamu tinggal satu atap dengan Ace."

"Aku memang tinggal satu atap dengannya. Tetapi hanya sekedar hidup bersama, kami tidak melakukan sesuatu yang lebih." Sakura menggembungkan pipinya. "Jika aku berada satu apartemen denganmu, aku yakin sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi."

Zoro tersenyum lebar.

"Baiklah, siap-siap untuk tidak tidur semalaman, Sakura. Aku akan membuatmu menjadi milikku seutuhnya."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-Owari-**

 **Entah kenapa, fict ini terbentuk karena Saku ngeliat fotonya Zoro di google pake kemeja yang seksi wkwkwkwkwk.. Dan terbentuklah fict nista ini..**

 **Oke, jangan lupa tinggalkan komentar di kotak review!**

 **Salam hangat,**

 **-Aomine Sakura-**


End file.
